An Unusual Savior
by Crystal Prime
Summary: Sometimes, you are aided by the one you would least expect to aid you. Warning for violence and a bad guy going squish.


**A/N:** This one-shot is a way for me to vent about something that happened to me a few nights ago. I got attacked by some idiot while on the way home from work, this is an idea I had to get the rest of the way to mostly normal. I wrote it as it happened pretty much, the only differences are anything that involves the Transformers. In reality it was my friend who I texted literally right before it happened and in reality I ran to the nearest place with people and they called the cops who I spent like 45 minutes with. In reality the guy got away and I am currently unaware of the status of the case as I haven't looked it up yet, don't really know where to go to do so.

On another note, the parts that are not part of what actually happened, again the Transformers related parts, are based off of a plot bunny that has been bouncing around in my head, so it may confuse some of you, may make you want to read the new plot bunny and may make you not want to. It will involve the Cons a lot more than my normal stories so if you read it when I write I will tell you now to bear with me. I may know how bad guys think, but writing them is a different ball game when you are me and you prefer writing the good guys. We'll see if I can do it successfully. Lol.

Anyway, read on...be warned for violence..

**An Unusual Savior**

I hummed slightly as I walked home from work. It was dark, but that fact didn't bother me at all, though perhaps it should've bothered me enough that I didn't take this path home. I had just gotten off the phone with my sister and was now texting two of my friends. Well one of them was my friend and the other was actually responsible for keeping me safe, and from going to the Autobots, until Megatron decided what he wanted to do with me.

"_You know, you don't have to circle above me like that, nothing has ever happened before,"_ I texted to Starscream.

A beep told me he or my other friend had replied, but before I could bring my phone back up to look at it I found something that felt rubbery wrap around my neck and felt breath on my ear.

Instinctively I brought my free hand up and dug my fingers between what was wrapped around my neck and pulled, successfully keeping it from choking me, but not fully freeing me. It did, however, give me freedom enough to turn myself and bite down on my assaultant's arm with the left side of my mouth. I kept biting, trying to get a good bite in and noticed the dark skin that told me my assaultant's race and I glared up as I continued biting to see the guy had clear dark eyes. He also had black hair and a light beard that was also black. The clearness of his eyes told me he was sober, at least at the moment, and I narrowed my eyes at him as I continued to knaw on his arm, our eyes meeting briefly before I focused solely on trying to get a full bite on his arm, continuously biting as I did so.

He tasted like sweat mostly, with some sand or dirt mixed in, which is to be expected on anyone outside in a desert. I probably tasted like sweat and dirt too, with Subway mixed in on me, and I just took a shower this morning. It was a horrible taste and if it weren't for the fact I was biting him to try to free myself, I would've spit his arm out.

As I pulled at the cord around my neck and knawed his arm, vaguely wondering how I wasn't drawing any blood-probably my teeth being dull, I also pulled with my body away from him. Somewhere along the way something knocked my right arm and my phone that I was holding onto, intending to attempt a 911 call, flew from my hand.

My first thought when my phone left my hand was "Crap" but what felt like a full moment later I realized that was another free hand I could use to get the guy to let me go.

I clenched my fist briefly before spreading my fingers to use my almost non-existent nails as claws and turned a bit more, pulling the cord from the man's hand with the force of my turn and aimed a swipe at his face.

I watched as the man flinched as he pulled his head back to avoid my retaliation and took a step back. I stumbled back with my renewed freedom, not able to tell if I stumbled from the sudden lack of anything pulling me the other way or if the man might've pushed me away in his attempt to avoid my swipe.

As I stumbled back, the man dived for my dropped phone and darted back the direction we had both come from.

I growled in offense and took off after him, the weapon he had used clenched in my hand where I had grabbed it from falling for a reason I didn't understand. What was I going to do? I am not a choker, it's not my style when I have to fight to try such a cheat move, so what good this thing was to me was beyond me. I yelled at him to give my phone back, calling him a jerk, simply because my conscience wouldn't let me call him worse to his face, well back.

I chased him a bit before realizing that no matter my fighting spirit and how good of a fight I can give, I suck at running and was never going to catch him. When I realized this, I threw the weapon, knowing there was no way I'd actually hit him, at him hopelessly and yelled that I could cancel the plan-though I would later find out canceling wasn't an option and I had to get a new phone and transfer my stuff before the phone was useless to him.

I was about to turn around and start heading for home, or somewhere closer with people, when I saw a giant mass land in front of the man running from me. The man stopped, falling on his aft, staring up at the mech as his optics opened to reveal angry red orbs. I couldn't see the man's face, but the glow from Starscream's optics allowed me to see the snarl on Starscream's lips.

I blinked in surprise at how angry Starscream looked as he leaned over the man, holding a servo out.

"I believe you have taken something that doesn't belong to you," I heard him say in a dangerous tone.

I tilted my head slightly as the man dropped something, presumably my phone, into Starscream's awaiting servo. Item in servo, Starscream stood again to his full height, looking down at the man. He glanced over at me and I just blinked, my freaked out mind trying to process all of what just happened. He must've seen my freak out start settling in, because he snarled down at the man again and before I could say or do anything that might've stopped the Decepticon, stepped on him.

I gaped and if I hadn't already tossed the cord then it would've been on the ground now. I was still frozen with shock when Starscream walked over and picked me up in his servos, transforming around me before taking off with me now sitting in his cockpit, the seatbelts sliding themselves around me.

It was silent for a few minutes before I found my voice.

"You just squished him!" I squeaked.

"Yes I did," he replied, his tone carrying a bit of a growl.

"Dude! Do you not think that is gonna cause a huge uproar?!" I yelled at him, my voice returning. "How am I supposed to explain a splattered person to the police? Without revealing the existence of you?"

"You don't," Starscream said.

I stared at his console. "You realize my finger prints are on the weapon," I said. "Someone is gonna call the police when they find the splattered remains of a person. I will be connected to that scene. And I will not and cannot lie."

Starscream sighed. "I will have my armada clean it up," he said. "For now we are going to the Nemesis, I have already used your phone and told your grandmother that you are staying at a friend's place tonight for safety reasons."

"If you got my phone back then give it to me," I said, holding my hand out for it. My breathing was uneven and I was close to hyperventilating.

Without a word Starscream opened a compartment and in it sat my phone. I reached out and grabbed it, picking it up and retracting my hand before he closed the compartment.

"And why are we going to the Nemesis?" I asked

"So that you are safe," he said.

"Gee, cause being in the middle of the Decepticon warship is gonna make me feel safe," I said sarcastically.

Starscream growled slightly. "I won't let the others harm you," he said. "You will remain in my room during your stay."

"And if Megatron finds out you brought me back before he wants you to?" I asked.

"He already knows I'm bringing you," he sighed. "He knows everything that happens on the ship, it'd be pointless to try to hide you. We have to brief him first."

I glared and grumbled. "Why can't you just sneak me to the Autobots? You can say I got away from you."

"And get a beating and possibly one for my trinemates as well," he growled.

I sighed at the reminder of why he was a Decepticon in the first place. I guess I would just have to bear with being stuck with the Cons until we could solve Starscream's dilemma. There had to be a way to solve it.

I stared out his cockpit at the night sky as he flew through the air, eventually leaving the city I lived in behind as I considered different plans to get his trinemates free from their predicament.


End file.
